Apparatuses capable of processing images, such as a copying machine, a printer, a digital multifunction machine and the like are installed in various locations, e.g. an office, a school, a convenience store and the like. Such an apparatus, for example, displays an image such as a photograph to be output on a touch panel display screen, and executes processing such as editing, copying and printing of the image based on the operation performed by a user who saw and recognized the displayed matter.
In the case of, for example, a digital multifunction machine installed in an environment where an unspecified number of people come and go, such as a convenience store, however, a problem is caused in that secret contents can be seen by another person when an image desired by the user to be output is displayed on a display screen.
To avoid such circumstances, a method is conceived by which an image shown on a touch panel display is changed in its size by the user so that it is difficult for another person to see the image. More specifically, a method of reducing the image displayed on a touch panel display screen, moving the reduced image or the like is conceived. Such a method is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-317324.
In a device disclosed in Patent Document 1, however, the position of a graphical controller for operation used for the reduced image shown on the display screen is not considered at all in the case where the image shown on the display screen is reduced in size for display. More specifically, the image for operation (also referred to as graphical controller) is displayed in a fixed manner at the upper right of the display screen, so that the reduced image may be separated in distance from the graphical controller, for example, causing a problem of difficult operation.
Moreover, since the graphical controller is fixed even when the reduced image is moved, the relative position of the graphical controller with respect to the displayed image before moving is different from that after moving. This also causes a problem for the user to perform operation with difficulty.